This invention relates to a refrigerating package, and more particularly, to a refrigerating package which is portable in construction and easy to utilize.
Refrigerating packages for cooling or heating are generally well known in which refrigerating chemicals which produce an endothermic or exothermic reaction, respectively, are intermixed with liquid, such as water. Generally, such packages comprise inner and outer bags, with the inner bag containing water while the outer bag contains the refrigerating chemical. The direct pressure is applied to the outer bag causing a rupture of the inner bag and this two bag construction enables portable use to be provided.
The cost of such a two bag construction as well as the method of assembly is somewhat cumbersome and problematic, and improvements over that construction is sought to be made, such as providing a multicompartment of refrigerating package made of a single sheet of material.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved refrigerating package formed of a multicompartment design.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a multicompartment refrigerating package in which the possibility of an inadvertent rupture is minimized.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such a construction which is simple to use, easy to assemble and effective in operation.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.